El sufrimiento de Goku
by Zelef
Summary: [ONESHOT] El demonio Buu ha destruido la Tierra y Goku se siente culpable por no haber salvado a sus hijos, alguien lo hara pensar en lo que hizo hace 7 años y lo hara entrar en razon, ese alguien es el principe Vegeta.NO ES YAOI!Capitulo hecho nuevamete


_**El sufrimiento de Goku**_

Planeta Supremo:

Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan y Dende lograron salvarse de la explocion ocasionada por el demonio Buu quien habia explotado junto con la Tierra y los 4 guerreros Z que no pudieron salvarse, entre estos se encontraban los dos hijos de Goku quien se sentia culpable de no poder haberlos ayudado.

Maldita sea!!!!! no pude salvar ni a mis hijos siquiera-- El saiya de clase baja estaba desesperado, queria poder retroceder el tiempo y salvarlos pero sabia que eso era imposible.

Kakarotto como salvaste a este invesil de Satan y al inutil de Dende y no salvaste a nuestros hijos-- Le reclamo el principe sin reino.

Ya callate Vegeta, yo no pude hacer nada, esa energia era muy veloz ya no me dio tiempo de salvarlos-- despues de estas ultimas palabras Goku empezo a llorar.

Kakarotto no me digas que vas a llorar, eso no es digno de un saiyayin. Dijo Vegeta burlandose de su compañero.

A mi no me importa si es digno de un saiyayin o no, acaso ser un saiyayin no me sirvio para salvar a Milk, Gohan o a Goten, ser de esta raza no me sirvio de nada, DE NADA!!!!

Goku golpeo con toda su fuerza el suelo que hizo que este se estremeciera y se habra un gran oyo en el suelo, un oyo como el que sentia en su corazon.

Kakarotto no sirve que llores ahorita, tus lagrimas no van a solucionar nada y pues... tampoco se puede hacer ya nada. Ya murieron asi que resignate y preparate para pelear contra el montruo de Buu.

¿Que no se puede hacer ya nada? ¿Que me resigne? ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazon? ¿Acaso no te duele haber perdido a Bulma y a Trunks?

Pues yo yo...

No entiendo como es que no tienes sentimientos, aunque sea ¿No tienes una pisca de dolor por haber perdido a tus seres queridos?

Tal vez no amabas a Bulma y solo la usaste para tener descendensia pero tu hijo Trunks, el si era tu sangre, ¿No te duele que haya muerto?

Tu no eres nadie para decir si yo queria a Bulma o no!!!!! ¿Entendiste Kakarotto? NO ERES NADIE!!!!

Goku no hacia caso a los gritos de Vegeta.

Para mi ya era suficiente perder a Milk a la mujer que mas amo en este mundo, pero termine por perder hasta mis propios hijos, perdi a los 3 seres que mas quiero.

Jajaja, Kakarotto tu hablando de amor.

¿A que te refieres con que yo hable de amor?

Acaso no recuerdas que cuando peleaste con Cell y te "sacrificaste", dejaste a tu hijo y esposa desamparados.

Pero lo hize por ellos-- se defendio el hombre de cabello alborotado.

¿Asi? entonces por que te negaste a revivir cuando tu hijo te lo pidio, si tanto los amabas por que no regresaste teniendo la oportunidad.

Es que... yo...

Ves que no tienes con que escusarte, no tienes nada que valide esa egoista disicion que tomaste.

¿Sabes cuanto sufrimiento causaste? hiciste sufrir a tu hijo, a tu "amada" esposa, a tus amigos hasta a mi propia mujer.

¿No te sientes mal al no haber visto a tu hijo nacer?

VEGETA CIERRA LA BOCA!!!! Goku se levanto del piso y salio a embestir al principe de los saiyayins.

Vegeta lo esquivo facilmente ya que Goku estaba pegandole sin razonar ni apuntar bien.

Kakarotto ¿Como te sientes con todo esto? ¿Como te sientes con haber hecho sufrir a tanta gente? ¿Acaso no piensas como tu hijo nacio y crecio sin un padre?

Pero yo no sabia que Milk estaba embarazada.

Pues si hubieras querido saber de ellos te habrias enterado asi como te enteraste de este torneo de artes marciales, simplemente no te importo tu familia. Aceptalo y ya; A TI NO TE IMPORTA TU FAMILIA EN LO ABSOLUTO!!!!!

YA CALLATE!!!!! El rostro de Goku estaba empapado de lagrimas. Pero eso no le impidio abalanzarse contra Vegeta, Goku lanzaba golpes sin razonar.

Vegeta lo cogio por atras, de los brazos y le aplico una llave.

Ya calmate Kakarotto, de nada te sirve tratar de golpearme.

Sueltame invesil!!!

Ya dejen de pelear, de nada les sirve enfrentarse entre ustedes, estan gastando energias, no van a poder combatir contra Buu-- grito el Supremo kaiosama anciano.

Usted callese, esto a usted no le incumbe, por mi que Buu acabe con todo el universo total no hay nadie a quien me importe proteger.

Todos excepto Mr.Satan quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Goku.

Vegeta solto al otro saiyayin, desplomandose este ultimo como si ya no tuviera ganas de vivir.

Vegeta yo nunca pense en eso, pero yo los amo nunca quise hacerlos sufrir, ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentia en el otro mundo? todo por mi maldita sangre saiyayin, esta sangre que manda mas que mis sentimientos.¿Sabes lo que sentia al no despertar con Milk a mi costado? ¿El no instruir a Gohan en su pubertad? ¿Sabes cuanto me duele el no saber por 7 años de la existensia de Goten? Y ahora que lo estaba superando ellos mueren y no se que voy a hacer para revivirlos. ¿De que me sirve que el anciano me haya dado su vida si ya no tengo por quienes vivir?

Kakarotto antes que nada levantate del piso!!!!! aunque te odio detesto verte tirado como un insecto a medio morir. La unica manera de que puedas estar como un insecto es cuando yo te vensa!!!!

Goku sonrio ante la manera de Vegeta para animarlo. Se levanto ya casi sin animos y abrazo a Vegeta llorando

Kakarotto!!! alejate de mi!!!!, no me toques insecto!!!.

Disculpa Vegeta pero gracias y perdon por lo que dije sobre que no querias a Bulma.

Esta bien no te preocupes.

Aunque el Saiyayin ya se encontraba sin llorar su cara se veia sin vida, sin ese animo que lo caracterizaba.

Señor Goku creo que hay una forma de revivir a todos los que murieron por Buu. Intervino Dende.

Al escuchar esta frase el rostro de Goku se ilumino.

¿Cual dende?

Pues aunque las esferas del dragon de la Tierra se destruyeron aun quedan las esferas de Namek.

Es verdad, que listo que eres Dende.

La alegria desaparecio de Goku al recordar que Namek se encontraba muy lejos y no podia llegar con la teletransportacion.

Pero ahora que me acuerdo Namek esta demasiado lejos, no puedo llegar con la teletransportacion.

Pero yo puedo teletransportarme sin ningun problema a cualquier lugar del universo-- intervino el joven Supremo Kaiosama.

Ves Kakarotto que no fue tan dificil, ahora ya podremos revivir a los demas.

El anciano observaba su bola de cristal cuando de pronto vio que Buu se estaba reconstruyendo rapidamente. Asi que les aviso a los guerreros que se preparen para luchar contra el demonio.

"Listo, ahora solo tenemos que vencer a ese monstruo y podre tener a Milk y a mis hijos a mi lado"

Vegeta que esperas vamos a vencer a Buu.

¿Estas listo Kakarotto?

Claro que lo estoy, ahora concentrate en elevar tu ki al maximo para pelear contra Buu.

Ambos elevaron su ki al maximo para atraer a Buu hacia ellos, ya que este se habia ido al mundo Gran Kaio.

Vegeta ya llego, vamos a pelear.

Si, pero esta vez no lo hagas por la Tierra haslo por tu familia.

FIN


End file.
